This invention relates to switching circuitry for turning on head lights automatically when turning on electrical windshield wipers.
The laws of most states require that vehicle lights be turned on whenever windshield wipers are used. Unfortunately, many drivers fail to turn on the headlights because it requires that two switches be turned on. Moreover, after turning on the lights during daytime in rainy weather, the driver often forgets to turn the lights off resulting in a dead battery and a car which will not start. Thus, their exists a need for wiper circuitry for a device that will automatically turn on and turn off the lights of a vehicle with the windshield wipers.
This invention relates to switching circuitry for turning on head lights automatically when turning on electrical windshield wipers.
There have been various switching circuitry for turning on vehicle lights when turning on the windshield wipers. However, none have been sufficiently convenient, low-cost and reliable to become widely used. Included have been the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 4,097,839 Lesiak 1978 4,010,380 Bailer 1977 3,767,966 Bell 1973 3,909,619 Knisely 1975 3,591,845 Vanderpoel 1971 3,500,119 Price 1970 3,500,120 Schultz 1970 3,519,837 Nolin 1970 ______________________________________
The Lesiak patent simplified earlier technology but not to the extent of Applicant's device. Different from the Lesiak patent, Applicant provides a separate switch which causes the windshield wiper switch to turn lights onto low beam and to turn on the tail lights and side lights simultaneously. Moreover, Applicant's circuitry causes said lights to come on even if the windshield wiper switch is placed on intermittent operation, whereas the prior art does not.
Different also from the Bailer patent as present wiper switches can be used when Applicant's switch circuitry is installed either as original equipment or as an after-sale add-on.